


Downfall

by reina



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reina/pseuds/reina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from WOOutlawQueen: Robin and Regina have sex on a balcony overlooking people. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downfall

“You’re _not_ safe here, Robin!” Regina grits out through clenched teeth. “Neither of you are.”

“Explain to me how, Regina? — because this fortress seems one thousand times more secure than out in the woods— especially with those beasts flying around,” Robin says, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

“As _if_ you can’t handle yourself,” she scoffs, crossing her arms. Robin’s jaw clenches and she sighs at the sight of it, frustrated at the fact that he refuses to listen. “I’m not telling you to go to the _woods_. I’m telling you to leave the Enchanted Forest,” she says, trying, but failing, to keep the bite out of her voice. Robin freezes, his brows furrowing in confusion.

“Why?” he breaths, his voice so much quieter than it had been just seconds ago. She can see the hurt in his expression, the way his shoulders sag and his lips pull into a small frown. Regina looks away quickly, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

“I can’t have _her_ finding out about you. It’s bad enough that some people within the castle already know,” she says honestly, turning to walk to the open balcony doors. She needs the air to _breathe_ ; to clear her head.

Realization lights up Robin’s face and he takes a step towards her. She cares for him. For both of them. It doesn’t come as a surprise to him, especially not after everything that they’ve been building between themselves— including his son. “Regina,” he starts, shaking his head. “I don’t care if she knows.”

“I can’t protect you. My magic isn’t strong enough,” she says quietly, defeat evident in her tone. He takes another step towards her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“I wish to stand by your side…”

“And what of Roland?” she asks quickly, turning to face him, his hand falling from her shoulder. Worry mars her beautiful features as her eyes dart between his eyes, desperately searching for an answer to a question she doesn’t even know how to ask. Robin’s shoulders slump in defeat. “I know you wouldn’t want any trouble to come to him… If you won’t leave for yourself, then leave for your son.”

“Come with us then,” he says, reaching out for her hands and pulling them to his chest, holding them tight. “I can’t run away… I owe it to these people… I ruined their lives, Robin.” She shakes her head and tugs on her hands. He lets her go because he knows not to push her when she doesn’t want to be pushed. He knows how to keep from hurting her.

“You were a different person back then,” he tries, trying to keep his hands to himself.

“Just because I’ve changed, it doesn’t mean I’ve been redeemed for all of my sins.”

“You don’t get to decide that,” he says reverently. This time, it’s Regina that steps closer to him.

“Who does?” she asks, tilting her head. There’s a questioning look in her eyes and he can tell that she desperately yearns for the answer. Robin shake his head, disappointed that he doesn’t know; that he can’t tell her whatever she needs to hear. She turns away from him then, walking out onto the balcony to watch the people milling about in the courtyard, seemingly oblivious to the imminent future that they’re all facing. Her vision blurs with tears and she drops her head forward, gripping the railing beneath her hands. She feels him move behind her, hears his steps against the stone flooring. His hands coming to rest on her hips and she straightens, reaching for him.

“Don’t…” she whispers, her hands grabbing his to push him away. Instead, her fingers lace through his, tightening her hold on his hands and bringing them around her, making him press against her, and she brings them up to her chest.

“I want this, Regina,” he murmurs in her ear, before pressing a kiss to the skin of her neck. “I want you,” he reiterates. She closes her eyes, letting her head fall back against his shoulder as his kisses grow less chaste and heated, trailing up and down her neck, moving across her jaw.

“We can’t,” she breathes, despite the way her body arches against him, pressing her rear into his groin.

“We _can_. You just have to want it too,” he says gently as his hand moves to cup her breasts through the fabric of her dress. Regina shudders, squeezing her hands on top of his in encouragement. He steps forward, pressing her into the balcony.

“Robin, no. Not here,” she says, despite the way she grinds back into him. She gasps at the feeling of his arousal, pressing against her core through their clothing.

“I want everyone to know that I belong to you,” he growls, pulling her skirts up and slipping his hand between her legs. Regina moans out, her eyes falling shut, as she presses herself again him.

“You’re mine,” she gasps.

“Yours,” he murmurs, nipping at the skin of her neck. The hand that isn’t pleasuring her comes up between her breasts, splaying across her breast bone and holding her close to his chest and Regina lets herself meld into him. His fingers come away slick with her essence when his hand retreats in order to release his cock from the confines of his trousers and she rubs her ass against him impatiently.

“Robin,” she pants, her knuckles white from gripping the railing. She mewls when he teases her, rubbing the tip of his shaft against her clit, and she’s already dripping wet for him. “Now…” She means it to be a command but it comes out in such a pleading voice that her head drops forward in defeat, struggling to even her breathing.

He doesn’t taunt her for long, pushing in just the tip to let her adjust before thrusting in fully. He groans at the feeling of her tight warmth sheathing him, listening to her short gasps.

They’ve done this before. Of course they have. Again and again and again when they’d had the chance. But Regina can’t shake the feeling that this might be the last.

The in and out movements of his cock, bumping against that place, deep within her with every other thrust has her crying out, and she only hopes that no one can hear her from this high up— that no one can see just what exactly it is that they’re doing.

The build up is slow, and he presses kisses to her neck, her ear, her shoulder; lavishing whatever skin he can reach with hot kisses that tease and taunt, marking her body, her soul.

She comes silently, her inner muscles fluttering around his hard cock and she can feel her own juices run down her legs before he’s even had a chance to come inside of her.

“Regina,” he moans, holding her tight against him, burying his face in her thick brown locks. She can feel him inhaling her scent, memorizing it, locking it away for however long they’ll be apart.

“Regina,” and this time it’s a murmur, his breath brushing across her neck.

“I’m sorry,” she breathes, squeezing her eyes shut tightly as he slips from her. She turns in his embrace, her skirt falling to cover the evidence of their encounter and she captures his lips in a deep kiss.

He tastes of apples, she thinks as she pulls away, cupping his cheeks in the palms of her hands. He tastes of a future— of happiness and she knows this taste of happiness with be her downfall.

**Author's Note:**

> Work also on http://www.yourworldoftext.com/~oqueen/outlawqueen at coordinates (-8,-21).


End file.
